


I Think We Should Be Lovers

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 and 1, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a confession and John doesn't believe him. A five and one story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We Should Be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts).



The first time Sherlock says it John dismisses it right away. He knows Sherlock, after all. Kind of hard not to after spending this many hours together over three years. Sherlock often makes completely jarring statements just for the effect it will have on John. John has learned not to react and as such misses the truth in Sherlock's words. 

"I think we should be lovers." Sherlock says one cold night in December as he buries his freezing toes under John's thighs on the sofa. 

John doesn't look up from his book. "Is that right? Usually people kiss before they become lovers." 

He misses the look of contemplation on Sherlock's face. 

_____

The second time Sherlock attempts to make his feelings known they are at a crime scene, crouched over a dead body. John misses the honesty on Sherlock's face as he continues to inspect the victim's nails. 

"I think we should kiss." Sherlock says. 

"If you're willing to go that far to ruffle sergeant Donovan's feathers you might as well take me to dinner." John replies without looking up. 

_____

The third time they are sitting at home with Chinese takeout after a case and Sherlock is looking wistfully out the window. 

"I think we should go on a date." he says as John twirls his pasta. 

"Your idea of a date is gate crashing one of mine and getting me kidnapped. I think not." John says with a small grin. 

Sherlock takes note. 

_____

The forth time they are at Angelo's in what is now considered their spot and Sherlock can't look away from John's hands. He drinks down his second glass of wine and clears his throat. 

"Ask me if I have a girlfriend." he says. 

This finally gets a reaction out of John who looks up with a bit of shock on his face. 

"You have a girlfriend?" he asks loudly, only then realising they are in a public area. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair. "Ask me if I have a girlfriend." he demands. 

John puts down his fork and crosses his arms. "Do you have a girlfriend?" 

"Not really my area." Sherlock replies, not looking from John's hands and concerning the doctor. 

"Yes, well, you've said that." John replies. 

Sherlock huffs and finishes his dinner. 

_____

The fifth time Sherlock has crawled out of the Thames and is freezing and shivering nonstop as they ride home in the only cab that will take them. 

"A-a-ask me if I have a boyfriend." he says softly. 

John sighs and does just that. "Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"No." Sherlock says. 

John looks at him with a furrowed brow and Sherlock glances out the window. 

_____

The first time John says it Sherlock almost drops his graduated cylinder.

"I think we should be lovers." John croaks. 

After a long silence Sherlock sets down his experiment and looks John over. 

"Usually people kiss before they become lovers." he replies softly. 

John steps forward and seals their lips together. When he pulls away Sherlock sighs deeply. 

"I thought you'd never catch on." he says. 

"Well, I am the idiot in the relationship." John replies as he pulls Sherlock in for another kiss.


End file.
